


I cant get used to this lifestyle

by murderstag



Category: The Righteous Gemstones (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gay Character, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderstag/pseuds/murderstag
Summary: Kelvin resents Gideon for getting to come out before him.(Kelvin/Keefe is implied but definitely not the main focus of this fic.)
Relationships: Kelvin Gemstone/Keefe Chambers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	I cant get used to this lifestyle

**Author's Note:**

> just a short fic i wrote bc I had some ideas about Kelvin’s sexuality.... this is a good show watch it please

Kelvin’s sexuality has always been kind of an unspoken thing. He knew Jesse and Judy knew... it was all the subtle things they did, calling him a sissy and pointing out the closeness between him and Keefe. They never came out and said anything about it directly, but he knew they knew.

It was fucking weird, it was never anything the family talked about, an out of sight out of mind, kind of thing. Ever since Kelvin was born, he never recalled any one talking about it, they weren't hateful, but they sure didn't talk about it.

Now, all Jesse ever talked about was how proud he was of his bi son and good for Gideon, but what the fuck. If he ever came out he would surely be ridiculed and shunned from the family, and fuck Gideon for getting more acceptance than he ever would.

Why in God’s name was he so resentful towards his nephew? It’s not like it was his fault. He groaned in frustration and hid his face in his hands. Why was this so stressful? He shouldn't even be making such a big deal out of it, he only had to tell his family one thing: He’s gay. 

But, man, oh man, did it feel like a big deal. It felt like the weight of the world was closing in on him, like this was all that mattered and if anything went wrong his life would be ruined forever. 

He sniffled and twiddled his thumbs, looking up at the statue of mama. 

“H-hey, mama...” He started, feeling choked up already. He knew her presence was here, he could feel it, but... god, how he missed her smile, and her warm hugs, and how she would tell him everything's gonna be okay. And how he believed it, because she believed it.

“I’ve been feeling a bit down in the dumps lately...” He whimpered and rubbed his eyes. “Mama I... I’m gay. Gosh, it feels weird to finally say that out loud. I just... I feel really lost and I don’t know what to do.” He sobbed and fell to his knees, holding his face in his hands. “I miss you so, so, much, mama.”

And he could’ve sworn that he felt his mama’s presence, cradling him, telling him that it’s gonna be okay. 

“Hey, what are you doing out here dummy?”

The voice startled Kelvin and he jumped off of the floor. _Great. Here come Jesse and Judy on the golf cart._ They opened the gate and made their way over to where Kelvin was. 

“Yeah...” Jesse snickered. “What are you doing, doofus, are you talking to mama?” 

“No...” Kelvin looked at the floor.

Judy’s face softened. “What’s the matter, boy? You been crying?” 

“No...” Kelvin lied. And that just made him burst into tears and collapse into Judy’s arms. 

Jesse put his hand on his shoulder. “Who do I gotta kill, bud? Just say the word.”

Kelvin sniffled. “You ain't gotta kill anybody, Jesse.” 

Judy ruffled his hair. “What’s got you upset?”

“I just... I just miss mama so much!” And he sobbed even harder, he sobbed and sobbed and sobbed into Judy’s shoulder. Jesse wrapped his arms around both of them and they held each other like that until Kelvin calmed down. 

Kelvin sniffled and rubbed his eyes. “Sorry about all that...” 

“You don’t gotta apologize, ya big dummy.” Jesse patted his back.

Kelvin looked at the statue of his mama and then back at his siblings. “There’s something I gotta tell you guys...”

“What is it?” Jesse asked.

“Yeah, Kelvin, what is it?” Judy repeated, like a goddamn mockingbird. 

“I’m...” Kelvin took a deep breath. “I’m gay.”

A beat.

“Yeah, duh. We already know that, dummy.” 

“So that’s it, then? You guys don't care?”

“Yeah... you know we’ll always love you no matter what! Gemstones gotta stick together... Hell, I’m pretty sure Jesse and I are bisexual, anyways.” 

Jesse elbowed Judy in the ribs. “Don’t put words in my mouth, Judy!” 

“Whatever, Elvis fucker...”

Kelvin chuckled. “I love you guys...”

“We love you too... Hey! Now that you’re officially out of the closet, are you gonna finally invite that boyfriend of yours to lunch after church?”

Kelvin blushed and smiled to himself. “I’ll think about it.”


End file.
